ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Protector of Earth/DS Walkthrough/World 5: East Coast
East Coast is the fifth and final world in Ben 10: Protector of Earth DS. It contains three levels and three challenges. You have access to all five alien forms. The bosses are Sixsix and Vilgax and the main enemies are Vilgax's minions. Level 17: Washington DC Go left. Soon, you will discover that Vilgax's robots are back. A little farther left, you will meet the Detrovite enemies. Keep going left. Put out the fire as Heatblast, glide across, and put out the next fire. Do this one more time, then use XLR8 to get on top of the ship. Jump to the right to get the Sumo Card, then keep going left until the end. Level 18: Cape Canaveral Go right, jumping over the boxes. Be careful of the flame jets when you get to them. Pass the first flame jet and go up the ramp. Go right, jumping to each platform level with XLR8. Drop off the structure, go right, and jump onto the higher platform (go the low route for some pickups if you wish). Go right to the next section. Go right, avoiding the flame jets. Once you drop off the first platform, go left, avoiding the flame jets, for the Sumo Card, then continue right. To navigate the platform structure, drop down after the first platform, then go right. At the next fork, the low path contains the way forward, while the high path has some pickups. On the low path, go right, minding the flame jets. Keep right until you reach Sixsix. He drops grenades and shotos you, but these shouldn't be a problem for Upchuck. Keep beating him and his enemies until he is gone for good. Level 19: The Merciless Go right. Dodge the lasers for some pickups, then use Cannonbolt and the pad to launch onto the next platform. Drop down the gap, minding the flame jets. Go left from here, as Heatblast (who is immune to flame jets), to get the Sumo Card. Go right, destroying the barrier, until you reach the moving platform. Ride it right, then climb the wall with Four Arms.Keep climbing and riding, minding the flame jets, until you reach a laser barrier. Behind it is the next section, so destroy it and move on. Go left. Ride the moving platform up, then go right. Dodge the lasers and drop down the gap. Keep going right, minding the flame jets. Put out the fire and keep going right until you reach the next section. Use Wildvine to grapple across the gaps here. Go right, using the Cannonbolt pad for health and Omnitrix pickups if you need them, until you reach Vilgax. Vilgax starts out huge. Destroy the lit generator to shrink him, then attack when he's small. Do this one more time for the other generator. Vilgax will now begin shocking the floor; be sure to jump when you see him hover. Attack him until he dies. Collect the resulting Sumo Card to win! Sorta...three levels left! Doesn't stop the credits. East Coast Challenges Standard fare. Vilgax's robots and Detrovites show up. As usual, there are two challenges, with one more difficult than the other. Beat all the enemies to get the Card. Bonus Challenge Unlocked with a cheat, this is a standard challenge with a twist. Enemies from all five worlds (Vilgax robots, Forever Knights, plant monsters, Ghostfreak minions, Animo's mutations, and Detrovites) appear. No card is given out. Category:Games Category:Walkthroughs